


Poison

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Влюбленность с первого взгляда и на неопределенный срок





	Poison

Они знакомятся настолько случайно, что это даже не смешно: какой-то праздник, толпа, шум и хохот, бокал шампанского — или два, или три, или пять, или больше, Рейчел не помнит, она всегда пьянела быстро; куда более трезвый Реймонд вздрагивает и утыкается взглядом в стол, когда к ним подходят его — их, — сослуживцы, а Рейчел опирается на его плечо и все смеется, а потом как-то оказывается на плече у той девушки. _Милая_ , говорит она, _ты такая милая_ , и Рейчел смеется снова, а от девушки почему-то пахнет яблоками — слабо, совсем непохоже на духи, — а потом ее ведут в казарму, обнимая за талию, и смеяться уже не хочется, хочется целоваться, но девушку она так и не целует, только нервно облизывает губы и почти повисает на ее плече.  
Утром она кое-как добредает до душа, утыкается лбом в стену и вздрагивает от льющейся на голову прохладной воды; она все помнит, но как-то обрывками, и на нее не косились, пока она шлепала босиком через всю казарму — значит, все в порядке.  
Джессика, вспоминает она, выключив воду. Ту девушку звали Джессика.

Она и не знала, что может влюбиться так, совершенно по-дурацки, не зная о человеке ровным счетом ничего, кроме "она красивая"; оказывается, Джессика все это время была совсем рядом, и не обращать на нее внимание невозможно, остается только как-то сдерживать себя.  
Не прикасаться. Не смотреть открыто и долго.   
Это не может быть _настолько_ сложно.

А потом она ловит себя на том, что не смотрит на Джессику вовсе, и это слишком заметно, и она понимает это, но просто не может себя заставить — кажется, что иначе просто набросится на нее с поцелуями; по ночам она грызет подушку и просыпается с зажатым между бедер одеялом, и снится ей, боже милосердный, что ей снится, холодный душ после этого как раз кстати, и ей кажется, что Джессика все это прекрасно понимает, но просто не получается перестать.

Ее окликают в тренировочном зале, когда она отдыхает перед очередным подходом, сидя скамейке нога на ногу, в растянутой футболке и старых камуфляжных штанах; Джессика подходит к ней со спины, хлопает по плечу:  
— Будешь пить, милая?  
На ней простая белая майка, и вырез окажется прямо напротив лица Рейчел, стоит только повернуть голову; Рейчел благодарит дурацким, пришибленным шепотом, и ей хочется плакать от всей очевидности ситуации — влюбленная, влюбленная дура, что ей все неймется, как же жалко она сейчас выглядит!  
Джессика садится рядом, прижимается боком к боку, передает воду из рук в руки, и они задевают друг друга пальцами; у Джессики даже маникюр, кажется, идеальный, и от этого хочется плакать еще сильнее.  
Ее треплют по плечу и уходят в другой конец зала, к турнику; Рейчел пьет и наблюдает, как мышцы двигаются под чужой кожей, как шевелятся шрамы, старые и свежие, как задирается майка, открывая живот — через него тоже идет шрам, и Рейчел отстраненно думает, что сейчас захлебнется к чертям собачьим.

Пара слов тут, прикосновение там; Рейчел кажется, что Джессика приручает ее, но не может сама прикоснуться в ответ, и еще она не может признаться себе, что хотела бы спать как можно дольше, потому что во сне Джессика рядом постоянно, и еще — потому что там можно вести себя совсем иначе, и что ей стыдно за это желание.  
Однажды вечером в тренировочном зале Джессика ловит ее взгляд и с улыбкой принимается рассказывать о своих шрамах; кроме них, нет никого, за окнами темно, дверь заперта изнутри, и когда Джессика тянет майку вверх, Рейчел сглатывает, гулко и громко — ей кажется, что это слышно во всем корпусе, но Джессика не обращает внимания, ведет пальцем по темной полосе, пересекающей живот, и у Рейчел сердце колотится где-то в висках или горле, потому что это _слишком_ красиво и _слишком_ страшно, чтобы она могла реагировать иначе.

Через несколько недель ее ловят за плечо на выходе из магазина, она вздрагивает и оборачивается; конечно, кого еще она могла увидеть, как не Джессику? Совершенно неудивительно.  
— Пойдем ко мне? — смеется она, и у Рейчел уходит секунда, чтобы приказать себе не надеяться, и еще секунда, чтобы кивнуть. Она знала, что у Джессики есть квартира в этом городке, так что... почему нет, когда у них все равно отпуск?  
Квартира встречает их тишиной и темнотой — уже сумерки, а окна выходят на восток; Джессика щелкает чайником, мурлычет что-то про "переоденусь" — Рейчел хочет слышать слова, а не интонации, но деться ей некуда, — и уходит в комнату. На столе уже стоят две чашки, заварочный чайник ютится в углу плиты; Рейчел подходит ближе, приподнимает крышечку — черный. Как она любит.  
Джессика выходит на кухню аккурат к щелчку чайника, бормочет что-то про "плохую хозяйку, мама была бы расстроена" — Рейчел и рада была бы послушать, но у домашней футболки оказался неожиданно (ожидаемо, если знать Джессику) глубокий, чуть съехавший вырез, открывающий кружева — _черные_ кружева, Рейчел приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы отключить свое слишком богатое воображение.  
Они пьют чай и неспешно беседуют — когда-то, недели назад, ей казалось странным, что Джессика так умеет, — о мирной жизни, обо всем подряд, Джессика не любит говорить о работе, и Рейчел прекрасно ее понимает; она все улыбается и улыбается, и господи, какие у нее губы, остается только незаметно кусать щеку изнутри, чтобы не потянуться поцеловать, и вырез у нее съехал еще сильнее, почти на плечо, и она прекрасно знает об этом, так что говорить попросту глупо.   
Так странно. Будь это кто-то еще, она сказала бы, что ее соблазняют, будь это с кем-то другим, она бы повторила это гораздо громче; а сейчас ей страшно, потому что вдруг нет? вдруг она ошибается?  
Вода в чайнике заканчивается, Джессика встает налить еще; только она замирает рядом и смотрит сверху вниз, и Рейчел облизывает губы непослушным языком — во рту внезапно стало сухо, очень сухо.  
А потом ее целуют; чайник с грохотом падает на стол, но им обеим решительно все равно.

До постели они добираются быстро — очень быстро, за несколько полных сумбурных поцелуев минут. Рейчел даже не уверена, кто этого захотел — она никогда и ни с кем не спала на первом свидании, она трижды подумала бы, предложи ей кто-нибудь; но Джессика? Джессика особенная. От Джессики пахнет мятой, вишней и чем-то уже почти привычным, чем-то _естественным_ — ей самой, наверное. Рейчел не думает об этом. Ей не до того.  
Она стягивает с Джессики футболку и замирает в нерешительности. Край кровати давит ей под колени, от вспыхнувшей нежности дрожат руки и что-то под ребрами;  
Джессика мягко толкает ее в грудь, и Рейчел послушно падает.  
Что было дальше, Рейчел запоминает смутно — поцелуи и легкие укусы, чужие губы и язык, кожа к коже; чужие ладони, ласково, но настойчиво разводящие ее бедра, тихий шепот,  
умение и настойчивость, с которыми Джессика вылизывает ее изнутри.

Потом они лежат в обнимку, и Рейчел вспоминает, как это — дышать. Наверное, это ничего не меняет, думает она. Она так мало знает о Джессике и не хочет гадать о ее мотивах; они поцеловались, они переспали — все просто.  
Джессика мягко прижимается губами к ее плечу.  
— Ты думаешь слишком громко, — бормочет она. — Перестань. Сейчас полежим, и я сделаю тебе кофе. Или чай. Что захочешь, моя хорошая.  
Рейчел поворачивает голову, утыкается лицом в чужие волосы.  
Может, все не так уж и плохо.


End file.
